Trackball devices are known. Trackball devices can be a common method of controlling a computer or other electronic devices. Such trackball devices can include a controller ball and several buttons. Often, a great number of buttons are required to control various aspects of the host system. A large button layout can be intimidating to certain users, especially novice users. Furthermore, the function of each button must be memorized by the user. Such a set up may not be intuitive to a user or economical to produce.
Embodiments of the invention address the above problems and other problems, individually and collectively.